An agreement called forever
by brokenbed
Summary: Hermione reflects on her past while the war rages on. WARNING: Characters death, AU


Pairing: Hermione and Ginny

Rating: I'd say the highest it can get probably rated R or M

Warnings: Angst, Characters death, and mentioning of a sexual relationship between 2 women. If you don't like any of this don't read it.

An agreement called forever 

I can't believe the sight before me as I take my place, my wand gripped firmly in my hand as I watch my former best friend on the other side of the field. Her once so vibrant red hair blowing wildly through the air, now as black as the sky above us. Almost unnaturally bright emerald green eyes scanning the battlefield before her, an unpleasant smile on her face when she sees me through the masses of people. She blows me a kiss and all I can do is shudder.

She always looked like a queen, and still does. Voldemort's most loyal Death Eater. His general in this final battle. We never thought writing in Tom Riddle's diary had corrupted her. But it has.

We saw her true nature the day she killed Ron. Her triumphant smile as she looked at me crying over Ron's lifeless body still haunts me.

I should've killed her right then and there. But somehow I couldn't.

And as I see her standing on that rock her cape blowing in the wind as well, I remember…

"_Oh c'mon Hermione! It's no big deal." She scoffs, as she pulls on the invisible cloak she 'borrowed' from Harry._

"_No big deal?! You're talking about something that goes directly against all that's ethical and legal here!"_

I can still hear her sparkling laughter in my ears as I shake off the memory.

She always had a hint of darkness to her, but we never saw it. Or perhaps we didn't want to see.

I sigh and I see Harry turn towards me, a question burning in his eyes. I just smile sadly and walk away towards our tents, leaving him behind.

"OH GOD GINNY!" I scream out my release and she crawls back up, planting a kiss on my cheek, grinning mischievously.

"That good, eh?"

I jolt awake sitting upright on my cot as I remember that dream. I know she's planting them but I can't seem to block them… Who am I kidding? I don't want to block them. So I just sleep as little as possible.

I get up and walk out of the tent. I see the people look at me and whisper behind my back, but I don't care. Hell, I don't blame them!

Walking out of the camp, I can sense someone following me. I sit down on a cliff overlooking the restless sea, its colour as black as the sky. I can hear thunder faintly in the distance, as dark, menacing clouds roll overhead.

"Nature is weeping. Preparing to clean up after our mess." I say.

I hear him sigh as he sits down next to me. For a long time, we don't say anything; we just look out onto the sea, both drowning in our own sorrows and grieving the ones we lost.

"You have to stop this Hermione. Don't blame yourself." I look up to him in surprise and look down again as I see his bright grey eyes looking at me with pity.

I just sigh, subconsciously rubbing my arm.

He squeezes my shoulder as he stands up to leave.

"Battle will commence tonight. We cannot wait any longer. This… this will be the end."

I remain silent, my gaze firmly plastered on the sea as I hear him walk away. A tear slides down my cheek but I refuse to wipe it away; it's proof that somehow I'm still alive, and I can't help but wonder where I went wrong.

A few hours later I walk back to the campsite and I see everyone preparing for battle. I don't care, I know I will die tonight. Along with thousands of others. But I've made my peace with that. In fact, I long for it. I want this to end.

I see the black-haired man walk towards his loyal followers as they all stand before him, listening to what he has to say. I already know what he's saying, and I can't help but think of the other person at the opposite end of the field. She's probably doing the same exact thing right now. And part of me longs to be there with her, to stand next to her when she prepares as well.

They cheer and I know this is it. Our Judgement Day. We walk towards the battlefield.

Everywhere I look, I see grim and determined faces. They all realise most of them will die tonight; only a lucky few will survive.

The sky is jet-black as we arrive, the wind howling and ocean waves crashing against the rocks. It seems to me even Mother Nature has condemned us, and I don't blame her. We have soiled her and it is time we make way for the pure and innocent ones.

I take off my cape and look at my arm, the Dark Mark apparent for everyone to see. But I'm past caring. I'm a Death Eater and they all know it. I guess I found out where I went wrong.

"_Ginny! You can't be serious! You, you're one of THEM!" _

I should have reported her, left her on the spot, but I didn't. I loved her too much.

Even if she joined them she was still my Ginny, and I promised I would follow her wherever she went. So I did.

The things I did, I can never change. But I loved it. Who knew goodie-two-shoes Hermione Granger had this darkness inside of her? I embraced the darkness. I let it corrupt me because I wanted to be corrupted.

At first it was because of Ginny, but after a while it was all about the darkness, the sweet black abyss we both revelled in.

But God… the things we did.

I can feel wetness on my face but I cannot figure out if they are tears or if it's the rain that has just started to pour as I suddenly remember our last task together for the Dark Lord.

"_Oh God. GOD NO! Hermione, help me!"_

"_Hermione isn't the one you should be begging for mercy, you filthy blood traitor!"_

_The blond-haired boy hangs his head in defeat as Ginny laughs out loud in amusement._

"_Babe, I think our puppy here gave up the fight. It's a shame really. You can't find good puppies to play with these days."_

_Hermione just pouts as she walks her way up to Ginny, sensually kissing her neck._

"_Then we'll just have to find our own way to play now, won't we?"_

I shake off the memory and stand up straighter, more determined than ever to bring this to an end.

No-one says a word as we all wait for a sign. The only thing that is heard is the violence Mother Nature is unleashing upon us.

We hear a loud bang and the Dark Mark appears in the sky, and that's all it takes. All hell breaks loose.

I see blood relatives running towards each other yelling curses. Earth being thrown high into the air as a curse misses its target and hits the muddy ground instead. I hear the screams and pleas of women and men all around me, but none of that matters right now.

Because I see her. High and mighty. Throwing curses left and right, not caring who she hits as she zones in on me. And the world around me just fades away. I don't hear anything and all the bloodshed around me goes on in slow motion as I see her looking at me.

I get thrown back into reality as she lifts her wand up to me and bellows a curse. I can't hear it, but I duck and roll away anyway.

I shake off the daze that has clouded my brain and I feel myself being pulled up by my hair.

It's her and I sigh in relief. Finally. Finally I will get my peace.

She throws me a few feet away and as I roll on my back and look at her, I can see her beautiful face, her eyes sad but determined as she points her want at me.

And I see a green flash.

We won. We had to pay a price. Too big of a price, but we won.

Harry is injured but he will survive. We captured the remaining Death Eaters.

After Harry killed Voldemort, they surrendered.

Hermione and Ginny are MIA.

Some people claim to have seen them die, but unless we have their bodies we will never know.

I turn around to see how the identification of the bodies is coming along as I hear someone shout out my name.

"DRACO! WE FOUND THEM!"

I run after Lupin and see them lying on the soil, both a faint smile on their face.

It's an eerie sight. Hermione and Ginny, both dead, lying on top of each other, looking more peaceful than ever.

I order everyone not to touch them but to get a blanket so we can cover them, and have Harry decide what we should do with them.

The people who surround me dispatch, and I sit down next to the bodies.

I think back to the day when Harry and Ron saved me from Ginny and Hermione's claws.

Ron got killed in the process. Ginny killed him. And two days later, Hermione walked into our camp. She surrendered.

I never knew what made her do that, but my guess is seeing her lover kill her own brother broke her down. Ron had always had a special place in her heart.

Harry arrives and stares at the lifeless bodies of Ginny and Hermione, the muscles in his jaw tightening as a tear slides down his cheek. He turns around, averting his eyes from the sight.

"Bury them the way you found them. Together. It's the way they would want it to be."

And then he's gone.


End file.
